A Princesa
by Bel S.W
Summary: Ela é a princesa da história e princesas não se apaixonam por dragões. Tom/Ginny


**Tá, tá, nada me pertece. Não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara. =P**

* * *

A Princesa

_"Ela é a princesa da história e princesas não se apaixonam por dragões." GWxTR_

Era uma vez um príncipe, uma princesa e um terrível feiticeiro. Nessa história, o feiticeiro nem é tão importante. Não, o verdadeiro problema é o dragão que ele criou.

O dragão pegou a princesa – ela era linda e ele precisava de uma vítima (ela era perfeita para o papel) - e prendeu-a numa torre.

O príncipe matou o dragão e a salvou. Depois, ele matou o feiticeiro, e tudo ficou bem de novo.

O fim.

Pode até ser. É como o conto vai – mas há, nas entrelinhas, segredos. Segredos dessa história de contos de fadas, que finge que o mundo não é cruel, que não há muito sofrimentos. Mas há. Sempre há.

A parte da história que ninguém conta é que ela amava os dois. O cavaleiro na armadura reluzente e o mostruoso dragão. Que era por isso que a princesa se escondia na torre – que ela podia sair, talvez parte dela até que quisesse sair. Era o dragão que mantinha presa, mas por motivos diferentes do que a história conta.

Ninguém nunca comenta, porque a princesa devia ser delicada, corajosa e boa. Princesas não se apaixonam por criaturas que nem ao menos são humanas. Elas simplesmente não o fazem.

Mas é a verdade – ela não queria escolher, não sabia escolher, não importa o quão óbvia a escolha fosse. Se escondia na torre, então, fechava os olhos, chorava – e a história conta essa parte de maneira tão adorável, a pobre princesa que precisa de ajuda, mas ninguém sabe que ela fechava os olhos para poder fingir. Fingir que não tinha dragão, não tinha cavaleiro. Ela voltava para o antes, antes da torre, antes do monstro, antes mesmo do herói.

O antes é bom. É fácil. É simples. O Rei e a Rainha e todos os príncipes ainda estavam lá, ainda ligavam, ainda a viam (porque eles não vêm agora. Ela grita e eles se recusam a escutar). A vida consistia em esperar pela sua vez de ir ao castelo e tudo era bom. Não havia sentimentos contraditórios, nem dor, nem a prisão da alma. Tão fácil. Tão simples.

A princesa é jovem demais e inexperiente demais para fazer essa escolha (e mesmo que não fosse, não saberia fazê-la). Então ela se esconde na torre, porque embora nada disso seja fácil, se esconder é o menos difícil. É patético, é fraco, nem um pouco como a princesa queria ser. Mas é o melhor que ela pode fazer, mesmo que depois vá doer, que depois vão chamá-la de fraca e inocente quando ela não era nenhum dos dois.

Era uma questão de escolha, e aquela era a única que ela pôde fazer – foi fraca, mas não é justo culpar a princesa, porque ela não escolheu amar – nem o dragão, nem o herói. Ela gostava de ser livre. E ambos os amores, e a impossível escolha entre eles que a mantinha presa.

O amor a prende. Não a torre.

Não que alguém soubesse. Que a torre era inútil, quer dizer. Nem o cavaleiro, nem o mostro, talvez nem mesmo ela. A princesa ouviu por tempo demais que era apenas uma pequena menina. Não sabia quanta força tinha. Nunca iria descobrir.

O dragão morre.

O príncipe sai vitorioso, guardando a espada e sorrindo para a princesa, com aquele sorriso que os adultos dão para as crianças assustadas que quando crescem aprendem a fazer e odiar.

_"Tudo bem..."_

Ele diz e ela chora mais, porque _não _está tudo bem.

Ninguém diz nada, porque ela uma pequena princesa inocente e ela tem o direito de chorar depois de todas as coisas horríveis que aconteceram com ela.

Ela só não pode chorar pelo dragão. Ela sabe disso e não diz nada – não há necessidade de mentir se ninguém desconfia da verdade.

Ele a ensinou isso.

Ninguém fala sobre o que aconteceu depois.

Ela vai em frente e se torna a princesa magnífica que ela devia ser. O herói ainda não a vê, mas tudo bem, porque ela é a princesa e vai esperar o quanto foi preciso.

Daí acontece e eles lutam e ela é corajosa e boa como uma princesa deve ser - até que o príncipe mata finalmente aquele que criou o dragão, para começar. De um jeito estranho, dói. Porque ele nunca vai voltar. O lindo e doce e terrível dragão. Seu criador se foi e, com ele, qualquer chance de ela tê-lo de volta.

Mas isso não importa, porque um dos príncipes está morto. E quem pode pensar no feiticeiro quando um corajoso e adorável homem morre? Ela diz para si mesma que não pensa. E odeia o feiticeiro por ter matado o irmão. Ela descobre que isso ajuda – ela pode odiar o criador mesmo que depois de tudo, ainda não odeie o criado (ela não acha que um dia odiará).

Então, ela engole a dor, porque é a coisa certa a fazer. Chora só pelo irmão e por mais ninguém naquela noite, e sorri de alegria porque o cavaleiro está vivo. É mais fácil do que ela imaginou - mas muito mais difícil do que deveria ser.

E a tragédia passa, como sempre passa nas histórias, o príncipe e a princesa se casam e vivem felizes para sempre.

Pelo menos, ele vive.

Mas a princesa sabe que perdeu algo com o dragão. Ela perdeu o fogo dentro de si – a vontade de ser melhor, de mostrar para todos como ela não era só uma pequena menina linda e inocente. Ela perdeu a vontade, e é por causa dele que ela vai em frente e faz tudo exatamente como ela devia – mesmo que isso signifique viver para sempre as sombras do herói, que mesmo que tenha sofrido mais que ela, jamais experimentou dor como a sua.

Ela se tornou uma perfeita princesa e fez o príncipe viver feliz para sempre. Por causa do dragão.

Ela se torna uma sombra da mulher que poderia ter sido e ninguém percebe. Ou talvez, ninguém ligue.

O que importa de verdade? De que importa o que ela passou na torre? A história não é sobre a princesa. Ela só entrou nela para fazer o príncipe feliz, para começar. O sofrimento dela não é importante – só o fato que ela foi salva e que _tudo ficou bem_.

A história é sobre um príncipe que derrotou um dragão e não sobre uma princesa que se apaixonou por um monstro. Tem certas coisas que simplesmente não devem ser ditas.

Porque, se ela realmente fosse contar toda a verdade, jamais haveria um final feliz.

* * *

**N/A: **Tom/Ginny! Tava morrendo para escrever. Eu sei que não chega a comentar o nome deles, mas tá meio óbvio, não?

Por mais que eu goste do Harry eu fico morrendo de raiva quando penso nele e na Ginny. É que eu acho que ela podia ter sido muito mais impressionante como personagem – e, no final, pareceu que ela só entrou na história para ser a esposa do Harry.

E, bem, fala sério, ela foi POSSUÍDA! Com onze anos! Isso tem que deixa marcas. Tantas coisas que a J.K deixou em aberto sobre esse relacionamente...

Tudo bem, eu vou parar agora, antes que fique páginas nisso. De qualquer jeito, aí está!

Reviews? Pleeease? Para uma garota desesperada que foi mal na prova de Biologia e precisa de algo para aumentar sua auto-estima? =D


End file.
